


Garlic and Silver, Oh My!

by Redgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And in love, Established Relationship, M/M, Serious Crack, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf! Keith, but like, cause he's a fucking furry, copius amounts of garlic, idk it's just the result of me getting pumped for halloween and writing at 2 am, just pretend angst, just too boys bein gay, no actual angst, not the show obvs, this is kinda crack ngl, vampire! lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgay/pseuds/Redgay
Summary: I'm so ready for halloween so here's a quick lil vampire/ werewolf fic cause why not?





	Garlic and Silver, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo my dudes, this is my first fic i've published and it's so shit im crying I may publish more, better written stuff in the future but for now let me know how i did!! Im always a slut for voltron

"For fucks sake Keith, I said I was sorry!" Lance exclaimed for the seventeenth time that evening. He heard a huff from behind the door and sighed against it, feeling the wood press into his back.  
"Keiiiith" He whined "Keith? My moon? My stars" A shift of movement was his answer this time. Lance groaned, testing the doorknob again. He didn't really know what he had done wrong but he figured it must have been something if Keith was locking him out of their apartment. Again.  
Lance began to slam his head against the door hoping that it would, if nothing else, annoy Keith into opening the door. More sounds of rummaging and shuffling happened in response. An exclamation and then silence.  
"Are you okay, Lance?" A voice asked from behind him. Lance jumped, spinning around in surprise. An older lady who Lance recognized as living across the hall appeared.  
"O-oh" Lance stuttered out, rubbing his head awkwardly "I'm fine! I just- forgot my key is all" The lady raised an eyebrow all the way up into her graying hair  
"Well I doubt banging on the door will do any good, now will it?" She asked  
"Um..." Lance really hadn't thought this through. If Keith wasn't currently locking him out of their shared apartment then he wouldn't have to have this conversation in the first place and they could be cuddling on the couch watching horrible reruns of Teen Wolf. "Right, I'll just, wait for Keith to get back then." He slid down to sit by the door again, sending a winning smile up to the woman. She seemed confused but unwilling to say anything further.  
"You do that honey" She sniffed, turning into her apartment and closing the door. Lance let himself bask in the awkward afterglow for a moment, head resting against his hands in exasperation.  
"Keith, come on the neighbors are starting to think I'm weird!" He said. And suddenly, the door was wrenched open, sending Lance sprawling backward, spluttering as he landed at Keith's feet.  
" The neighbor's already know you're weird, Lance" Keith deadpanned, staring down at his boyfriend's slumped form. Lance pouted, extending fangs past his bottom lip and giving Keith his best doe eyes. Keith simply rolled his eyes in response and moved out of the way so Lance could stand. Lance was soon on his feet, brushing imaginary dust off his pants and closing the door behind him.  
"I don't really know what I did but I'm sorry okay babe?" Lance said reaching towards Keith, who stood with his arms crossed. Then he noticed something off. Something...strange. The apartment had a weird smell to it that made Lance's skin itch. Something just seemed off. He squinted in his boyfriend's direction, sniffing at the air. Keith raised an eyebrow, expression cracking. Okay something must definitely be wrong. He inched closer to Keith, who was looking vaugley amused at this point. And it hit him. A wave of the most foul, repulsive smell he could imagine, rolling off of Keith in waves. Lance wanted to gag. He stepped back in shock, eyes widening. What the quiznak was that? Lance was used to how his boyfriend usually smelt, like smoke and that deodorant he always bought. He smelt good! Like home! But this?  
"Keith what the shit is that, you smell horrible" Keith smiled in response, not a good sign in this particular situation.  
"What's wrong Lance? I don't smell anything" Well, Lance knew that was a lie, Keith was the only one with a sense of smell better than Lance himself. Since he was part wolf there was no way Keith couldn't smell that overwhelming scent. Lance bravely leaned towards Keith again until that scent hit him again, sending him reeling backwards. His eyes scanned Keith, looking for the cause of the scent. Nothing seemed off except. That son of a-  
Tucked into Keith's jacket pocket he spotted a clump of white and everything clicked.  
"Why" Lance asked, taking a deep breath "Do you have garlic?" Keith smiled again  
"Oh? this?" He said innocently, pulling out the clove and the smell got so much worse. Lance drew his arm to his face, covering his nose as much as possible, a look of disgust covering his features.  
"Yes that!" Lance exclaimed, voice muffled by cloth "Where did you even find garlic in this house?" Keith shrugged  
"Around" He said ignoring the first question. "I was thinking of making garlic bread" Lance narrowed his eyes in his direction  
"Keith, buddy come on" Lance asked. If this was Keith's way of getting back at him, it was certainly working. "What did I even do to deserve this!" Keith tossed the garlic up and down in one hand.  
"You don't remember?" Keith exclaimed "This morning?" Lance frowned, thinking back to the moment and, oh shit.  
"Fuck" Lance responded, dropping his hand from his mouth "Babe, I'm sorry! I forgot I left them lying there!" Well, now Lance remembered. He had left his earnings lying on the bathroom counter and well, Keith must have picked them up. Ouch. They were pure silver. He had received them as a gift a few years back and hadn't worn them since he had started dating Keith. He had forgotten werewolves had that thing with silver.  
"I'm sorry babe" Lance winced, watching as Keith placed the garlic on the counter. Lance approached him, slipping an arm around him, the scent of garlic not nearly as bad as it had been when the clove was still on him.  
"I know" Keith smiled "I just figured this was a fair bit of revenge" He laughed pulling Lance closer and placing a kiss on his cheek. Lance smiled, huffing out a laugh and nuzzling into Keith.  
"You're mean" Lance laughed.  
"Well, I guess I could always make it up to you" Keith purred "If it was so mean of me" Lance ginned, score. He pulled Keith in for a kiss and stopped abruptly.  
"Keith" He deadpanned, watching as his boyfriend looked up at him in confusion, making a questioning noise in the back of his throat "Did you eat any garlic earlier?" Realization crossed Keith's face  
"Ah" Keith laughed awkwardly "well you see, I was expecting to stay mad at you longer than this but, um, you're hard to stay mad at?" Lance groaned, nipping at his boyfriends neck before shoving him towards the bathroom.  
"Go brush your teeth about seven times" Lance sighed "Then you can make it up to me" Keith simply laughed following Lance into their bathroom.  
"Sure thing babe"

**Author's Note:**

> This just in, I don't know how to end fics, oh boy. Anyway, thanks for reading this mess?? I promise I can normally write better than this but I'm a mess rn. This was a break from writing my own story so it's kinda weird. Also the format is off cause?? I tried for like 10mins to get the skins thing to work but just?? Augh???? Anyway! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
